During their morning ritual
by GamblingDementor
Summary: 30 day OTP challenge: Day sixteen, your OTP during their morning ritual. Did someone say morning sex?


Varrick had never been a morning person, or a night person, really. He loved to huddle under the blankets for just a few more minutes, or hours, depending on what time it was. But there was definitely something to be said about being woken up by a cuddly Zhu Li hugging and kissing him awake. They had been married for two months already, and he had found that she woke up indecently early and insisted on starting the day with him, whether he still wanted some sleep or not. He had to admit that her sweetness was worth a lot more than some sleep.

"Varrick."

He stirred, all sluggish. What was his dream again? Oh, yes, Zhu Li had been making him a whole barrel of green tea. She had put a whole bucket of honey in it and he had been drinking it with a ladle. It had been so sweet, almost as sweet as Zhu Li.

"Varrick!"

He startled all at once and sat up, his eyes wide. Zhu Li was sitting on his lap and they were now face to face. He startled again, afraid to be so close to another being just upon awakening, and fell back down on the pillows.

"You can't do things like that, Zhu Li!"

"Things like what?"

"Waking me up like that! You scared my pants off!"

"Mmh," she moaned and let her hands wander on his torso. "You're not wearing any pants."

"Look who's talking," he said and cupped her bare bottom. "I'm not even mad you woke me up at…"

He checked the clock on the wall.

"Six in the morning?! Spirits, Zhu Li, _I am_ a little mad! Why do you do this to me?"

"We have a meeting at 7 with President Raiko."

"Ugh, true. I hate that guy."

"I just wanted to spend some time with my husband before a long and boring day."

"Can't say I'm not tempted."

She gave him one of her special languorous looks that made him hard as rock in no time. Not that her hand wrapping around him as she did right now did not help, too. His breath came short when she started pumping him, holding him almost too tight. She was a natural at this. Or maybe he just felt everything she did to him tenfolds because he loved her so much. In any case, being intimate with her was a blessing every day.

"I can't believe I have such a perfect and gorgeous wife."

"You're not too hard on the eye yourself."

"I'm hard elsewhere, my sweet."

"Oh, I can definitely feel that."

She squeezed him playfully, though not so much as to hurt, but he still arched his back slightly.

"You know better than this, Zhu Li! Don't toy me when the sun is not even up!"

"Oh, I'm teasing now?" she said and let go of him, just slowly rubbing the tip of him with her thumb, "Or is _this_ teasing?"

He had to take a big breath at that. He did consider himself a good and patient lover, but Zhu Li knew exactly how to tune him.

"You know, if you wake me up so early, we might as well do the thing right now when we still can."

She hesitated a total of two seconds before nodding. She pulled on his hand and brought it between her legs.

"Mmh, someone's just as eager as I am, I see."

He nudged her lips apart with his fingers, the lips she had down below. When it came to getting her all hot and wet for him, he definitely knew what to do. They didn't call him the master of the high seas for nothing. But it seemed that today, he did not even need to put that much effort for that. Zhu Li seemed more than ready.

"If this is how wet you are when you wake up at six, we should do that every day, dear."

"I sort of woke up from a dream about you that gave me ideas."

He thought about his own dream about her, but decided that it was probably not something that would be interested to tell if he didn't want to ruin the mood. He would have all day long to think about the tea dream anyway, so he'd better focus on his horny naked wife on top of him.

"You're naughty, Zhu Li, did you know that?"

He slipped a finger inside her and she moaned.

"Waking up your sleeping husband just so you could have your daily dose of this," he added, and put a second finger inside of her.

How tight she was even around just his fingers. How hot, how soft. His thumb was massaging that special spot that made her see the stars every time. He hoped to keep her as satisfied as he was whenever they came together. He sighed in pleasure when she began touching him again as well.

"You make me feel so good, Zhu Li…"

"Mmh…"

She was starting to get really flustered, he could see it. So much so that she seemed to have enough of the foreplay and took matters in hand, so to speak.

"That's enough," she said. "Let's do the thing."

She pushed his hand away and guided him inside her.

This had to be the moment Varrick liked the most about making love with Zhu Li. Of course, feeling her warmth around him felt incredibly amazing and beyond compare, especially that first thrust, but most of all, he loved to watch her face. She made the sweetest face right during the first penetration, every single time. Even if he didn't feel all these amazing sensations, it would have been enough for him to get all worked up.

"You know, Zhu Li, if we keep doing this every, I'm going to start thinking I'm just having very vivid dreams."

For a while she did not really move her hips. Varrick had to admit that he rather enjoyed that she always needed a bit of time to get used to his size. He filled her completely and made him feel like he satisfied her entirely, like they fitted together perfectly.

"This is no dream," she said and started to slowly roll her hips.

"Every time feels like a dream with you."

She leaned down to give him a kiss, a lot more chaste than the rest of their current activity. Zhu Li was like that, a perfect mix between innocent and incredibly dirty, and he loved her for that.

During their two months of marriage, they had tried this position more than a couple times, but it was not what they usually did and it showed that Zhu Li was still getting used to being on top. In truth, maybe it was on top that her moves could be the more genuine, that she could express herself.

"I'm the luckiest man in the world."

She smiled at that, not quite focusing her eyes on him. She really was that far gone, it seemed. Not that he could blame her. In that position, he never lasted long at all. Especially not with a moaning Zhu Li above him who gave him pretty smiles and touched the muscles of his torso as if he was the spirit of beauty made flesh. Her moans were starting to become those little cries that Varrick found incredibly exciting, but that she always tried to muffle. He hoped that in time she would learn to let them out freely.

One of his hands, that had been resting on her hips to go along with her moves, lowered to where they joined to touch her. Of course, he still had much to learn and to explore about Zhu Li's body, but at least he could pride himself in knowing that he was perfectly able to bring her to climax if he touched her properly.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I think you're pretty close, dear."

"Mmh… no teasing, more touching…"

"Your wish is my command."

He bit his lip to focus and put his hand to work. Now, it wasn't extremely hard to pleasure Zhu Li, not for him, but he wanted every single time to be perfect for her, to blow her mind. And right now, he felt like he managed it just fine. After a few flicks of his thumb, her thrusts became more erratic and spaced, and he filled that role from under her, raising his hips as best as he could to not break the rhythm. It didn't take very long for her to become undone under his ministrations, though. She let out a barely restrained cry when she climaxed and if it weren't for Varrick's arm supporting her, she might have fallen on her back when it arched so far. She was pulsing and clenching around him, like the softest of sheaths, and he let himself go just like her.

"This was… something."

"Yeah," she said in a dreamy voice.

"How much time do we have till me meet the President?"

"About enough time to shower and have breakfast."

"I guess we should be going, then…"

He really did not want to. He was still inside her, though he was getting softer, and it felt so _right _that he didn't want to let her go. But she climbed down from the bed and walked right into the bathroom without turning back. Now there was his serious little wife, the former assistant he had fallen in love with, who had her priorities straight. They could always make love again after the meeting.

She was already under the running water by the time he managed to get himself out of bed and into the bathroom. He opened the door of the shower just enough to step in, closed it, and wrapped his arms around her.

"You could have waited for me."

"You could have come sooner."

He kissed her neck, hugging her close to him. How he loved her naked form. She was gorgeous, more beautiful every day. Marriage suited her.

"You are a beautiful creature, my pretty little wife."

"Mmh…"

His hands were rubbing circles on her breasts and he could hear her breath itch slightly.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too."

"I love it when you surprise me like that in the morning."

"Mmh… I should do it even more often, then."

She turned around in his embrace, wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. It had the laziness of post-bliss kisses, but did not lack passion nonetheless. In fact, it was enough to make Varrick hard again. Not that that was anything special around Zhu Li. She was basically a boner-giving machine.

When she felt his erection against her stomach, she smiled into the kiss and slid a hand between them to grab him. Shower handjobs were the best, Varrick thought. Actually, no, everything Zhu Li gave him was the best, no matter where.

"Careful, now, my sweet."

"Mmh?"

"You might not want to get that machine roaring again."

"It would be so much wiser not to," she admitted.

But her hand kept pumping him, up and down, teasingly slow. He had no other choice but to lean against the wall of the shower to keep his contenance.

"But I find that I don't care about what is wise right now."

He stared at her blankly, blinked a few times. His serious little wife had turned into the sex goddess he had barely left a few minutes ago again.

"But… What about the meeting?"

She licked her lower lip seductively.

"I don't care about the president anyway."

She sunk to her knees and they never made it to the bed. Even less to the meeting.


End file.
